More than just Friends?
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: POST-SERIES ONE-SHOT. Since the ending of the series, Misty began to develop feelings with Meia. But when an unexpected attack injures the one she loves, would something like "love" blossom between these two?  Warning: Contains Explicit Content


_A little note from the author:_

_ Hello guys and gals, it's been a while. I must apologize to the people who were irritated on the constant delays for this fanfic. School, contributions to the yearbook, other interests, intimate relationships, and increasing tensions between the ranks within in the Anime club are slowly taking over my time. Once again, I apologize to you all._

_ On a more lighter note, I'm pleased to get this fanfic out. I must thank my friends and my girlfriend for motivating me on finish this. By the way, if you're offended by same-gender relationships (Yes, I am talking to you, Yuri-haters.) or the explicit content (Yes, I am also talking to you too 13-yr-olds.) then please, click the back button on your web explorer, immediately. If you want to read, then go ahead._

_Well, enough about me, here you go! -crawls under a futon to hide-_

_-emerges from the futon- Oh, I forgot. Chronologically, this fic takes place many years after the series. Lastly, please view my profile for the disclaimer, for I am too lazy to write one. -hides again and plays his eroge in his laptop-_

* * *

**More than just friends?**

_**Current Age of Characters:**_

_**Misty: 17**_

_**Meia: 21**_

* * *

**START:**

_Location: Female Living Quarters, Nirvana_

_Time: 4 pm_

_View Point: Misty's point of view_

* * *

Have you ever fell in love with someone? I have, several times to be exact. Being Nirvana's resident expert in the "old-fashioned" Boy/Girl relationships, I acted as a mediator between the male and female crew members. But there is this one person that I really got close to...

Meia Gisborn...

God, she's the only one on my mind, I can't stop thinking of her face, her beautiful features... just thinking of her makes me exciting just looking at her. Even though I call myself an expert in relationships, I am new to this same-sex relationship. After I asked so many questions, Magno Vivan, the captain of the ship, gave me a straight answer. "It's just like the love you were accustomed to." she said "Only that it's between the same gender." she smiled, looking at the window behind her "Why did you ask?"

"Oh nothing." I replied "I just liked to know."

Same gender, huh... that's interesting.

One night, I rolled around my bed, moaning Meia's name softly, "No... I... ah..." I can't get her out of my mind... I just... I love her.

Meia jumped on top of me, with her hands pinning me below her. "No, we can't." I said. "Please stop this!". She only smirked, kissing me softly in the neck. "Please, Meia... stop." I cried, "Please...".

She stopped, looking at me guiltily, "I have noticed that you were looking at me all the time." she looked down, ripping my clothes off "I wanted you to love me..." her lips touched mine, slowly pushing her tongue in. "... this way." Her hands are all over me, kissing me softly as I moaned. Then her lips released mine, leaving a thin line of saliva between our lips. Meia then reached for my neck, kissing me there first, she then began her trip southwards, licking my navel as she passed my abdomen. As she left a trail of kisses on me, my breathing became erratic, as she reached closer and closer to my pussy. Her lips kissed my inner thighs, causing myself to twitch, "Please, stop." I looked at her "It's embarrassing."

_Fuck, she's teasing me too much..._

Meia only smiled "I love it when you're embarrassed," her lip of her tongue reached for my clitoris, making me gasp. "God, I love you." she inserted her index finger inside of me, it surprised me, causing myself to gasp and the sensations are different … "No!" I screamed, arching my back "It's too much!" I moaned, gripping her finger inside me. A minute later, she began pumping the finger, unleashing a powerful wave of pleasure across my body, "Mei... iiyaaaaah!" I screamed, as an intense orgasm shook my body with such force.

Recuperating from the pleasure she gave me, I struggled to place my hand on her cheek, "Meia..." I gasped "I... never told you this before, I love-" my dream was harshly cut short by a whack of reality hitting me flat in the chest.

I opened my eyes in disbelief. "No way." I looked under my sheets and looked at my pajamas. As expected, they were soaked and my hand was fondling my pussy. Was I masturbating? I thought to myself as I looked at the soaked hand. Succumbed to lust, I began to lick my hand softly, wrapping each finger with my tongue. Fuck... I love how it tasted.

Then anxiety took over my mind, would Meia love me back? More importantly, does she love me? Questions began to pop up, God, I can't stop thinking of her...

* * *

Then the next day, I was about to finish my shift, the bridge was empty at that time when a female night-shift officer walked towards me. "Misty." she said, drumming her hand on the edge of the console. "It's my shift now."

"Oh right." I stood up, relieving myself from the post.

"Good night, Misty" the officer smiled.

"You too ma'am." I replied as the door behind me closed automatically.

* * *

I was walking to my quarters using one of the corridors of the ship when all of a sudden, an explosion shook the ship, throwing me to the floor. Regaining my bearings, I stood up, and I saw an armour-piercing Harvester torpedo was sticking out from the bulkhead three sections ahead of me. "MISTY!" Out of nowhere, Meia ran towards me "Duck!" she leaped towards me, landing on top of me as a second explosion from the torpedo ripped the section apart.

Then... decompression.

The powerful gust of air was being blown towards the breach, it took seconds before we both were lifted by the forces towards the cold, empty space. Fortunately, the force field activated, sealing the breach before we passed through it. I looked around to assess the damage, the explosion ripped through the deck I am on, and the deck below, then beside me and I could see Meia, in pain.

"Meia, what's wrong?"

"My leg," she said, pointing at the bleeding left leg. "I think a shrapnel hit me."

"Oh no." I ripped the lower part of my skirt and used it to cover her wound. "This will hurt." I said "I need to put pressure on it."

"Okay..." she said, with tears on her eyes.

"Deep breath..." I ordered her and she did.

"AAAGH!..." she screamed in pain as I tightened the makeshift bandage on her leg.

"There you go." I said, wiping the blood off my hands on the carpeted floor. "Come on." I pulled her up "Let's go to sickbay." I placed her arm over my shoulder and dragged her. Some few metres later, a male crew member passed by "Oh no!" he exclaimed and ran towards us "Come on... let me help you." he said while his head looking the other way, probably suspicious about us. I thought I needed the help so I nodded, and he placed Meia's other arm over his shoulder and pressed on.

"Agh... wait!" Meia told us to stop and looked behind her "My eyepiece, I am not leaving without it."

"No!" I said "We are going to the sickbay, we'll go for that later." I grabbed her arm and placed it over my shoulder as an another explosion shook the ship, then a panel behind the male crew member blew up, causing him to fall down the floor, and more blood started to stain the carpeted floor. "Meia, come on!" I grabbed her arm and continued our journey to the sickbay.

* * *

Sometime later, after I managed to get her out of there, I sat beside her at one of the biobeds, waiting for her anxiously to wake up. Then seven minutes later, I saw her woke up. "Ugh..." she looked around "What happened?" my heart swelled with joy and tears formed from my eyes. "Meia..." a tear fell from my eye, I gripped her hand that I was holding tightly. "Meia, I thought we would lose you." I started crying,

"What?" she raised an eyebrow "I only had a wounded leg, that's all."

"But there's one more." I told her "A shrapnel hit you in the back, good thing Doctor Duelo managed to remove it." I wiped the tears away, gripping her hand tightly "That would have killed you. It would have killed you if it was another... inch to your heart..." more tears fell from my eyes as I caressed her silky white hands, kissing it softly. "I never had a chance to tell you." I told her, looking at her turquoise eyes. "I... I love you..."

Meia then embraced me, with my head resting on her shoulder, I cried. "Misty..." she said, kissing me softly in the cheek. "I love you too." her lips moved towards mine, gently stroking cheek as she moved. She kissed me deeply, sticking her mouth inside of me and aggressively wrestled my tongue. I embraced her tightly, deepening the kiss. After I released her lips, I looked at her body. I must say, I just love the way the bio-gown fits her, as my hands freely roamed her slender body. My hand reached a knot, gripping the two ends of the string, I pulled them, unraveling the knot in the hospital gown in an instant.

I lifted the other half of the gown, revealing a her breasts and her most intimate part to my eyes. As my hand reached for her breasts, she moaned slightly as the tip of my finger touched her. "Please," she said "Stop teasing me." I only smiled at her "Hm..." I looked at her bright turquoise eyes seductively "No." I kissed her neck, grinding her lower end with my knee. "Aww..." I said "You look so cute."

Meia gasped "Ah! Please! No!"she said, gripping my waist tightly "If you do that hard... I'll gonna..." her hands slipped, pushing me down as her arms wrapped around my shoulder "... aaaaaaghh... cumming!" she arched her back, soaking my thigh with her fluids.

I could feel her arms wrapped around me. As I tried to pull myself away from her, she held me tight "No..." she said, weakly "Don't leave me yet." She then pulled me to a kiss. "Please, I don't want to be alone again."

I embraced her, kissing her shoulder as she slowly rolled on top of me. "I want to please you as well." she said softly as she caressed my breasts with her hand and played with my pussy with her other hand. "How does it feel?" she asked "Me... playing with you."

"_Ah... no... I'm losing it." _I thought as she continued to play, kissing me in the lips as she pressed on.

Our lips depart, her tongue, left a trail of saliva and kisses as she went south. As she went closer, my breathing quickened, "No..." I covered my face in embarrassment "It's embarrassing." She then pulled my underwear off, showing her my covered extremity towards her. "It's... cute." she then gave it a puff, sending shock waves across my body. "Please..." I looked at her "Don't do that... haa..." she gave my lick, sending electricity up my spine.

Meia then inserted her finger inside of me, I arched my back as I screamed in pleasure as she pumped it in. "You like that?" she asked, slowing down her thrusts to get an answer.

"Please..." I gasped "Mnhh... more..."

She smirked, that was the first time I saw her that way. "I can't take it anymore," she said, throwing her gown and stripped me off my clothing and began to grind her pelvis on mine.

Our moans and screams were filling up the infirmary. She was grinding me too hard "Agh... hard! Too hard!" I screamed. She kissed me, in comparison to the previous kisses that night, it was soft and gentle, very comforting. Minutes in, and we almost reached our climax.

"Meia... I..." I said, gripping her arms

"Me... me too!" she cried, holding me tight.

Then it came, the sensation was... nothing I have previously felt. Soon, it left me, leaving me empty.

Two arms wrapped around me, "Misty." she said "Don't leave me... don't leave me like what my family did." she continued, holding me tight.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go." I embraced her back, kissing her in the cheek. Fatigue then overcame us and we both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was... I must say, quite embarrassing. The doctor Duelo and his assistant Paiway saw us, naked waist up with the blanket covering us. "R... right..." Duelo faced away. "We'll leave you both alone." he then patted Paiway's shoulder, "Come on."

"T... two... women..." Paiway said "This is not going to be in my Pai-check sir?"

"Absolutely not!" Duelo agreed.

Later that day, while inspecting the damage on the ship. My eye caught the sight of her eyepiece, I was excited when picked it up thinking how glad she will be when she gets this back. So I ran...

_-END OF JOURNAL ENTRY..._

_-FILED UNDER PERSONAL DATA FOLDER MIS-COR/2234..._

_-ENCRYPTED WITH 40 CHARACTER PASSWORD..._

_-FILE SAVED..._

As Q-chan slept on the pillow, I placed the mobile computer on the desk, holding Meia's eyepiece I decided to walk towards the door. As the door opened, I saw... my girlfriend.

"Meia!" I said, as I happily leaped towards her.

**:END**

**

* * *

**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_UGH! Finally I released this! This is a celebration for me! Bring out the liquour, spirits, and beer! _

_Sadly, I am not old enough to drink (Damn my life.)_

_But anyway, I HAVE RETURNED... ONCE AGAIN TO FILL THIS WEBSITE WITH MY STORIES!_

**_Personal Update:_**

_I have::_

_-Received 60 bucks from my parents for Christmas._

_-Finished two Assassin's Creed sequels._

_-Reached Level 67 in MAG._

_-Watched 190 episodes of numerous anime._

_-Survived a dispute between the joint leadership ranks of the anime club._

_-Read 24 volumes of different manga._

_-Finished three FPS games in two days (F.E.A.R., Crysis, and FarCry)_

_-Completed writing this list (Boohyah!)_

_It's nice to be back! Will be posting more~~! Don't forget to review!_

_- Durante Alighieri_


End file.
